


Vom Pech

by Miuumitsu



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuumitsu/pseuds/Miuumitsu
Summary: Momoshiro schafft es mit zielstrebiger Sicherheit, sich immer in die Falschen zu verlieben.
Relationships: Kaidou Kaoru/Momoshiro Takeshi





	Vom Pech

Vielleicht hatte er einfach ein Faible für hoffnungslose Fälle, einen Hang zur Dramatik, vielleicht auch leicht sadistische Veranlagungen. Oder einfach nur Pech.

Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, wie er sich mit zielstrebiger Sicherheit immer in die Falschen verknallte. Bei Ann hätte er schon wissen müssen, dass er einfach kein Talent für diese Dinge hatte. Spätestens, als ihr kleines Tenniswunder irgendwann in sein Leben getreten war und ihm im Laufe kürzester Zeit klargemacht hatte, dass er, huch, anscheinend auch ein Interesse für Jungs entwickeln konnte, hätte ihm klar sein sollen, dass seine Gefühle ihm gerne ein paar üble Streiche spielten.

Ok, das mit Ryōma war vorbei. Nicht, dass da jemals wirklich etwas gewesen wäre, aber er war über ihn hinweg. Hatte für seinen Geschmack auch lange genug gedauert.

Aber Echizen Ryōma interessierte sich nicht für ihn, zumindest nicht mehr, als man sich für seinen besten Freund, der einen regelmäßig zur Schule fahren oder auf eine Runde Burger einladen durfte, eben interessierte. Also nicht, dass er nur diese Vorteile von ihm ausgenutzt hätte. Sie waren schon wirklich gute Freunde, und ebenso interessierte sich Ryōma auch für ihn. Eben nicht romantisch.

Aber Echizen Ryōma interessierte sich auch für niemanden auf irgendeine romantische Art. Echizen Ryōma war mit seinem Tennisschläger verheiratet, im besten Fall vielleicht noch mit einem Tennisball und vermutlich auch mit seiner Katze, die er über alles liebte. Aber dann waren die Grenzen seiner Liebe auch schon erreicht.

Aber das war schon ok, denn er war über ihn hinweg, und vermutlich war es eh besser, ihn einfach weiter regelmäßig auf seinem Fahrrad mitzunehmen oder sich mit ihm im Fast-Food-Restaurant um die Ecke den Wanst vollzuschlagen, als irgendeine semi-romantische Beziehung zu beginnen.

Nun war es nicht so, dass er sich nach dieser Erkenntnis und dem Abklingen seiner unkonventionellen Gefühle dem oder noch besser der Nächstbesten hatte an den Hals schmeißen wollen. Wenn dem so gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich eine bessere Wahl getroffen, irgendein liebliches, gut gelauntes Schnuckelchen und vielleicht jemand, bei dem er zur Abwechslung auch mal eine Chance hatte.

Diese Wahl ging definitiv nicht auf sein Konto, und wenn er jemals erfahren würde, wer oder was ihn da geritten hatte, na, dem würde er was erzählen.

„Fsssh … du starrst.“

Momoshiro starrte ihn daraufhin wirklich an, diesmal jedoch eher in die Augen, und überlegte ein paar Sekunden, ob er nicht einfach mal was verflucht Dummes machen sollte. Aber er entschied sich, dass er grob überlegt schon genügend Dummheiten vollbracht hatte, allein diese letzte Tatsache betrachtend, für wen er jetzt schon wieder irgendwelche Gefühle entwickelt hatte.

„Ts, bild dir nichts ein. Warum sollte ausgerechnet ich ausgerechnet dich anstarren“, nur weil das hier die Duschen ihrer Umkleide waren und hey, wenn nicht hier starren, wo denn dann, „ _Mamushi_?“

Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass Kaidō die Antwort darauf nicht zu kennen schien und sich damit begnügte, Momoshiro ein Handtuch mitten ins Gesicht zu werfen und erneut verächtlich zu zischen.

Er wusste nicht, ob es nun einfaches Pech war, oder ob da doch ein kleiner Sadist in ihm schlummerte.

Fakt war, dass er es mit zielstrebiger Sicherheit immer wieder aufs Neue schaffte, sich in die Falschen zu verlieben.


End file.
